Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an audio/video output device.
Background Information
HDMI™ (high-definition multimedia interface) is a conventional standard for transmitting video and audio as digital signals. The HDMI system is made up of a source device, a sink device, and an HDMI cable. The source device is a device on the side that outputs video and audio. The sink device is a device on the side where video and audio are inputted. The HDMI cable is a cable that connects these devices. An example of a display device related to HDMI is disclosed in International Publication No. WO 2013/099369 (Patent Literature 1), for example.
In addition to a normal HDMI port for outputting video and audio, some source devices have a dedicated audio HDMI port for outputting just audio (out of the video and audio).